Judge Hershey
Chief Judge Barbara Hershey is a fictional character in the Judge Dredd series that appears in British comic 2000 AD. For nearly two decades she regularly appeared as Dredd's sidekick, before being promoted to become his superior in 1999. She also had her own solo series, Judge Hershey, in the Judge Dredd Megazine (1992–1996). Fictional character biography Shortly after her graduation from the Academy of Law in 2102 at age eighteen,2000 AD #162; 1178 Judge Hershey was the surprise choice to join the crew of the spaceship Justice 1 for the dangerous deep-space mission to find the Judge Child, who had been abducted by the Angel Gang. Working closely with Judge Dredd every step of the way, she came through the mission with great credit and was highly commended in his personal log. Hershey returned to the streets of Mega-City One a tougher and infinitely more experienced judge, but she was ill-prepared for the attack of Fink Angel some months later, when he came seeking revenge on the Judges responsible for the deaths of his brothers and his father.2000 AD #193-196 The young judge barely escaped, but she had already developed a knack for survival – a knack which proved useful during the Apocalypse War, when Hershey was called upon again by Judge Dredd to join his "Apocalypse Squad" for a daring commando raid which ended the war.2000 AD #263-270 When Chief Judge McGruder resigned her position in 2108, Hershey became the youngest ever member of the Council of Five.2000 AD #457 Her meteoric rise up the Justice Department's "greasy pole" saw her hotly tipped to become chief judge in due course, but she denied any real ambitions in this direction.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #53 Even so, she soon experienced the power that goes with the office when she was asked to serve as acting chief judge while McGruder – back for an unprecedented second term of office – attended a crisis meeting of judges from all over the world to find a way to defeat Sabbat the Necromagus in 2114.2000 AD #792 Around this time (1992) Hershey starred in her own spin-off series, written by Robbie Morrison, Paul Neal and Igor Goldkind, and illustrated by varying artists including Kevin Cullen, Xuasus, Marc Wigmore and Siku. In 2116 Hershey was part of the delegation of Senior Judges who tried to convince McGruder to reform the Council of Five – inactive since McGruder's return to power – but the Chief Judge refused to comply, as she suspected Hershey was after her job. McGruder's judgement had definitely become questionable, but she insisted on remaining the only voice at the top of the Justice Department until one of the "Mechanismo" robot judges she was so enthusiastic about tried to kill her. Realising her error at last, McGruder wasted no time in tendering her resignation and she entrusted Judge Hershey – along with SJS Chief Niles and Psi Division Chief Shenker – with the job of running the Justice Department until a new chief judge could be elected. Hershey was the only one of those three who actually put their name forward for the post, expressing her desire for more open government. Her liberal views did not go down well with her colleagues, however, and she received only 13 votes in the ballot among Senior Judges, while the new chief judge, Hadrian Volt, won with 208.2000 AD #915-918 Following the murder of Deputy Chief Judge Herriman in 2120, Volt appointed Hershey to that post.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #53 The following year she became acting chief judge following the suicide of Volt at the end of the Second Robot War.2000 AD #1167 She was subsequently elected chief judge in her own right, trouncing the only other candidate, Judge Loblaw.2000 AD #1178 At over nine years, Hershey had the longest reign (2122–2131) of any chief judge since Clarence Goodman, and the longest since the comic strip began in 1977. She brought about several liberal reforms, and kept Dredd close as she still valued his advice and experience.2000 AD #1466 She reigned through several major threats, such as the Total War bombings and a Xenomorph invasion of the Grand Hall of Justice, as well an attempted assassination by Armon Gill. While slightly more moderate than earlier chief judges, she still made use of black operations and aggressive foreign policy. In 2128 she used a covert assassin to make neighbouring Neocuba's leader think East-Meg Two was trying to assassinate him, thus destroying the alliance between the two states and ensuring that Neocuba became more loyal to Mega-City One; the same assassin was also used to hack into Brit-Cit's computer systems for the purposes of espionage.Megazine #245 In the same year, she oversaw the conquest of Ciudad Barranquilla under the guise of humanitarian intervention.Megazine #246-249 Despite Dredd's misgivings over these acts, he has described her as "the best chief judge we've ever had."2000 AD #1632 In 2130 she repealed the anti-mutant laws (largely at Dredd's insistence), making her unpopular with the public and many judges.2000 AD #2008 and 1569-75 In the following year senior judges began a campaign to have her voted out of office and replaced with a hardline candidate who would reinstate those laws.2000 AD #1628 Judge Dan Francisco won the election by a landslide,2000 AD #1633 and appointed Hershey to a position on another planet.2000 AD #1649 Hershey returned to Mega-City One two years later and returned to street duty in Sector 95. She helped Dredd deal with a widespread terrorist massacre, and – as she was slightly rusty – she was wounded in the process.Judge Dredd Megazine #307 In 2134 Francisco resigned and appointed Hershey to replace him and form an interim government. Hershey admitted she would rather not be there but could not refuse due to the mess created in the story Day of Chaos: she also wondered if the judges deserved another chance after this great a failure.2000 AD #1789 By the end of the year, Hershey had worked out a major reorganisation of Justice Department, merging multiple divisions into a larger Street Division and a new Undercover Operations Division. When Dredd protested at the appointment of Black Operations head Judge Bachmann to the new Undercover Division, Hershey finally snapped at him for his repeated attempts during her time to strongarm her into doing what he wanted: "If you want to be Chief Judge, the chair is yours... But if you don't want the responsibility – if you don't even want the burdens of Council membership – if you'd rather just barge into my office at regular intervals to blackmail me with a badge you'll never hand in, over issues whose complexity you refuse to engage with – then the door is that way."2000 AD #1803 In other media Judge Dredd film '' portrayed by Diane Lane.]] In the 1995 Judge Dredd film, Hershey is played by Diane Lane. She is portrayed as a newly graduated Judge who has been a Street Judge for only a year and is shown to be more sympathetic to perps than Dredd (Sylvester Stallone). Also in contrast to Dredd, she has a personal life and friends. When Dredd is accused of murder he selects Hershey as his defence because "she was at the top of her class in interpretational law" and she appears to be the nearest thing he has to a friend. After she fails to exonerate Dredd and he is sentenced, she continues to investigate the case and uncovers the Janus Project - a secret cloning program that the Council of Five initiated forty years previously that created Dredd and Rico (Armand Assante) from Chief Fargo's (Max von Sydow) DNA. Hershey and Dredd discover that the Janus Project has been reinstated by Rico and the pair manage to defeat Rico and prevent evil clones from taking over the city. The film drew criticism from fans of the comic because of a scene in which Hershey kisses Dredd, something which the comic version of the character would never do (although an episode in the comic portrayed an evil Hershey from an alternative timeline attempting without success to seduce Dredd).2000 AD #396, 1984. However Dredd was not fooled, and so he shot her. Judge Hershey's name was mentioned in the 2012 film Dredd, in a caption on a computer screen which reads "Assigned to Judge Hershey." Judge Dredd computer game She appeared as a playable character in the arcade levels of the 2003 computer game Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs. Death, voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Radio Plays Hershey appears in the radio play Judge Dredd: Jihad written by James Swallow and produced by Big Finish Productions, again voiced by Gallagher. Bibliography (solo stories) *''Judge Hershey'': ** "True Brit" (by Alan Grant and Doug Braithwaite, in Judge Dredd Mega-Special #2, 1989) ** "Down Time" (by Dave Stone and Paul Peart, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.09, 1992) ** "The Not-So-Merry Wives of Windsor" (by Robbie Morrison and Xuasus, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.12, 1992) ** "Deathsquads" (by Peter Cornwall and Yan Shimony, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.14-2.17, 1993) ** "Asylum" (by Robbie Morrison and Siku, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.25-2.26, 1993) ** "A Game of Dolls" (by Igor Goldkind and Kevin Cullen, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.27-2.30, 1993) *''Hershey & Steel'': ** "Degenomancer" (by Dave Stone and Charlie Adlard, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.35-2.36, 1993) *''Judge Hershey'': ** "The Harlequin's Dance" (by Igor Goldkind and Kevin Cullen, in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.37-2.40, 1993) ** "Spider in the Web" (by Paul Neal and Marc Wigmore, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.09-3.10, 1995) ** "Barbara" (by Paul Neal and Marc Wigmore, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.11, 1995) ** "The Enemy" (by Paul Neal and Marc Wigmore, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.12-3.13, 1995–1996) ** "Sacrifices" (by Paul Neal and Marc Wigmore, in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.09-3.10, 1996) References External links * Judge Hershey at 2000 AD online Category:British comics Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional heads of state Hershey; Judge